<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover Boy by multiverseclxud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032208">Lover Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiverseclxud/pseuds/multiverseclxud'>multiverseclxud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiverseclxud/pseuds/multiverseclxud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale kisses Crowley, finally starting their relationship after ages of pining for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! In this I am currently using the Amazon miniseries as my reference (I have only just started the book) and am removing one scene from the plot (so it can show up at a different time, in which it is written here instead). Enjoy and constructive criticism is accepted!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let’s start this where it finished off. </p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley had just finished lunch and decided to go back to the bookshop.<br/>
“Those books are new! How lovely,” Aziraphale said happily, looking over to his desk.<br/>
“Thought so,” Crowley muttered, half to himself.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled and picked up a few of them.<br/>
“It must be a gift from our dear Adam, what a lovely boy,” Aziraphale said, glancing over them.<br/>
“Good kid, good kid.”<br/>
“Indeed. I wonder how the exchange actually went...” Aziraphale pondered, placing the new books on his desk.<br/>
“Uhh, not sure exactly,” Crowley muttered “There must’ve been three babies somehow.”<br/>
“Yes, if young Warlock got tangled in it then there must have been at least three.”<br/>
“Yup.”<br/>
“Well, don’t you think if we’re Godfathers of the two of them, we should at least check up on the other boy?” Aziraphale said in a bit of a concerned tone.<br/>
Crowley groaned. “And how are we going to do that?”<br/>
“Well, we can at least try! Make an effort for the child.”<br/>
“Again, how exactly do you plan to do that?”<br/>
“Well, we’ll go back to the church!”<br/>
“Remember last time? We couldn’t find anyone that remembered the church, the church is gone!”<br/>
“Oh, it’s worth a shot!” Aziraphale pouted.<br/>
Crowley groaned again.<br/>
“Come on Crowley, let’s keep our good streak!”<br/>
Crowley sighed and gestured to the door. “Well then?”<br/>
Aziraphale shyly grinned and adjusted his bowtie before walking out the door.<br/>
They hopped in the Bentley and off they were, going 85 through London.<br/>
Aziraphale was still anxious about the speeding, but it wasn’t quite 90 this time…<br/>
“So we find this extra child, what do you want to say?” Crowley asked.<br/>
“Well, support him I suppose. He has two metaphorical brothers.”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s prolly the actual child of the American ambassador.”<br/>
“Hope he’s not as rude…” Aziraphale muttered.<br/>
“He was a bit of a bastard, wasn’t he?”<br/>
“Indeed.” Aziraphale shook his head.<br/>
They made their way over to the old building.<br/>
“Alright, let’s go continue our ‘good streak’, as you put it,” Crowley remarked, making air quotes.<br/>
Aziraphale glared at the demon and walked over to the facility. Luckily there were no paintball matches going on this time.<br/>
Crowley sauntered over and opened the door for Aziraphale.<br/>
“Thank you” he replied happily.<br/>
Crowley rolled his eyes.<br/>
As they searched the mostly empty building for anyone who could assist, they stopped near a window.<br/>
“Remember what happened last time, where you turned their phony guns into real ones?”<br/>
“Yup, what about it?”<br/>
“Did anyone get hurt? Or even worse… die?”<br/>
Crowley shrugged. “Nothing too bad, no deaths, all miraculous misses.”<br/>
Aziraphale smiled, thinking of even the more recent events. Buying lunch, agreeing to return to the old church, holding the door open.<br/>
“You know, Crowley,” Aziraphale started, “I’ve always noticed and thought, you really are, quite nice-”<br/>
Crowley grabbed him by his coat collar and immediately pinned him to the wall, nose to nose.<br/>
“How dare you! I’m not nice, I’m a demon, nice is a four letter word! I-”<br/>
Aziraphale had been happily eyeing Crowley as he said this, but interrupted him with a kiss. He pushed Crowley with his lips, startling him greatly.<br/>
Crowley raised his eyebrows in shock, but closed his eyes and began to push back, embracing it.<br/>
Aziraphale reached up and put his hand on Crowley’s face. Crowley slowly relaxed his grip on Aziraphale’s coat. Aziraphale’s other hand grazed Crowley’s side and relaxed on his hip. Crowley leaned in and moved his hands from Aziraphale’s collar to the wall.<br/>
They continued this for a bit, embracing each other. At least, until they both heard the sound of heels from around the corner.<br/>
They immediately backed away from each other. Crowley began to panic, breathing heavily.<br/>
“What…” Crowley began to mutter, but couldn’t exactly finish his thought.<br/>
Aziraphale was stunned before a smirk came across his face.<br/>
“Well then…” Aziraphale said.<br/>
Crowley scoffed shyly.<br/>
“What was that?” Aziraphale remarked.<br/>
Crowley gave him a confused look.<br/>
Aziraphale then cornered Crowley onto the opposite wall suddenly, grabbing him by his coat and kissing him again.<br/>
A moment went by, Aziraphale still pushing him, before he calmly backed off and let go of Crowley.<br/>
Crowley was in utter astonishment, whilst Aziraphale simply adjusted his bowtie and smirked, simply acting as if nothing happened. Though, his face had a pink hue to it.<br/>
“Come along now, dear.”<br/>
Crowley slowly wiped his jacket and began to follow Aziraphale down the hall.<br/>
The two of them as they turned the corner nearly ran into Sister Mary.<br/>
“Oh, excuse m- Oh dear Satan, it’s Master Crowley!”<br/>
Crowley panickedly snapped and she was frozen.<br/>
“Crowley! What the Hell  was that for?”<br/>
“I panicked alright!”<br/>
Aziraphale rolled his eyes and smirked before muttering, “A bit flustered, hm?”<br/>
Crowley made a series of random noises, not knowing how to respond to this so suddenly.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled. “Well, anyways, hello dear, um, perhaps you were a nun at this convent about eleven years ago?”<br/>
“I was” Sister Mary happily responded.<br/>
“Indeed,  you were. Now, we know there was a mix up, but, well...” Crowley stuttered a bit.<br/>
“What did you nuns do with the extra baby, the one that was not part of the plan?” Aziraphale asked.<br/>
“I’m not sure…”<br/>
Crowley furrowed his brows.<br/>
“I believe he was sent away, got taken in by a family in Tadfield…”<br/>
“Perhaps?” Aziraphale asked.<br/>
“The other nuns took him away. He must’ve gotten out somewhere before the fire. I believe the plan was to take him to Tadfield somewhere.”<br/>
Aziraphale smiled.<br/>
“Well, do you want to go say hello?” Crowley asked, a bit annoyed and clearly still flustered.<br/>
“To be completely honest, I just wanted to know he was safe. Thank you, darling.”<br/>
Mary smiled.<br/>
“Alright then, guess we’re done here” said Crowley.<br/>
“Ah yes, best be on our way then. Have a lovely day,” Aziraphale said before snapping.<br/>
Mary gently shook her head and looked at the ground for a moment as the two of them turned around the corner again.<br/>
Aziraphale and Crowley quietly walked back to the Bentley.<br/>
“Home then, Angel?” Crowley said softly.<br/>
“Yes, dearest.”<br/>
Crowley’s face grew a bit more red as he grumbled.<br/>
As Crowley was driving, he saw Aziraphale looking out the window, hand gently on the seat between them. He noticed Aziraphale’s nails and how they seemed… sparkly. As though nail polish were on them.<br/>
Crowley then gently placed his hand down near Aziraphale’s.<br/>
Aziraphale glanced over at Crowley’s hand, noticing his smooth black nails.<br/>
After a moment Aziraphale decided to hold Crowley’s hand, the car swerved a bit.<br/>
Another moment of silence.<br/>
“Crowley?<br/>
Silence.<br/>
“How did you feel about… that.”<br/>
Crowley didn’t say anything.<br/>
“Did it bother you?”<br/>
“No…” Crowley mumbled.<br/>
“How long have we been waiting for that?” Aziraphale said, a hint of snarkiness in his tone.<br/>
“Somewhere around 6,000 years…” Crowley muttered softy, raising his eyebrows.<br/>
Aziraphale nodded and smiled. Crowley now had a small smile as well.<br/>
Crowley glanced down at his hand being held.<br/>
“Do you get your nails done?” Crowley decided to ask.<br/>
“I was going to ask you the same thing.”<br/>
Crowley chuckled.<br/>
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Aziraphale asked.<br/>
“Yup...” Crowley responded.<br/>
“We should go get them done together sometime!”<br/>
Crowley smiled and nodded a bit. “I’d like that.”<br/>
Aziraphale smiled wide and returned his gaze out to the window, now gently rubbing Crowley’s knuckle.<br/>
Crowley also now had a smirk on his face, and as they got to central London, he slowed down a bit.<br/>
“Is it alright if I just drop you off for now? I’ll be back tomorrow” Crowley asked.<br/>
“Yes, that’s fine dear.”<br/>
Crowley parked in front of the bookshop. Aziraphale opened his door and as he was letting go of Crowley’s hand, gave him a peck on the cheek.<br/>
Crowley tried to speak, but only stutters came out.<br/>
Aziraphale walked back into his shop and Crowley was left, stunned. But also thinking ‘finally’. </p><p>The two had some time to think it over, and later the next day Crowley came to the bookshop, a bit nervous.<br/>
He took a deep breath then walked into the shop, a little bell chimed that he had arrived.<br/>
Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley. “Oh, Crowley! So glad to see you.”<br/>
“Hey, Angel.”<br/>
“Would you like some wine?” Aziraphale offered.<br/>
Crowley smiled. “Sure.”<br/>
Aziraphale poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. He sat at the table and Crowley sat on the couch.<br/>
They sat in silence for a bit.<br/>
“When do you think… you know, you… began to feel that way” Aziraphale asked.<br/>
Crowley froze. “Well, if I’m being honest, probably since the day I met you.”<br/>
Aziraphale looked at him with confusion and sympathy.<br/>
Crowley looked away.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Crowley.”<br/>
“ ‘S alright. How about… you, Angel?”<br/>
“Well, I think it started in Rome, but I didn’t fully realize until the Church during the war.”<br/>
“Took you that long, eh?”<br/>
Aziraphale smiled. “It took me a while to come to terms with it, but at least I did…”<br/>
Crowley shrugged and hid a smile.<br/>
“Crowley, dearest.”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“I’m sorry it took so long.”<br/>
Crowley looked at the ground and took another sip.  “Me too.”<br/>
“Dining at the Ritz and saving the world was nice,” Aziraphale remarked.<br/>
“Yeah, it was.”<br/>
Aziraphale smiled and got up.<br/>
Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, before Aziraphale sat down on the couch next to him.<br/>
“More wine?” Aziraphale offered.<br/>
Crowley swished around his glass before nodding.<br/>
Aziraphale got up and brought the wine bottle over.<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
“Of course, dear.”<br/>
Aziraphale poured both of them more wine and they sat, sipping at it.<br/>
“Was I too forceful?” Aziraphale asked nervously.<br/>
Crowley sat up and looked at him, a bit stunned.<br/>
“What.” Crowley asked bluntly.<br/>
“Well I… I pushed you into a wall and…”<br/>
Crowley grabbed his hand.<br/>
“Angel, it’s alright. I didn’t mind.”<br/>
“Are you sure? I didn’t go too fast?” Aziraphale asked, gripping Crowley’s hand.<br/>
Crowley nodded and gave Aziraphale a smile.<br/>
Aziraphale looked down, blushing.<br/>
“That’s the same look as at the Ritz, bastard!” Crowley said.<br/>
Aziraphale chuckled and looked up at Crowley, his eyes glowing with love.<br/>
Crowley met Aziraphale’s gaze and was stunned for a moment.<br/>
His sunglasses fell down his nose a bit, revealing his eyes.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled and Crowley’s face went red.<br/>
“Oh, come on dear, you’ve been waiting, what? 6,000 years?”<br/>
Crowley scrunched his nose and couldn’t help but smirk.<br/>
Aziraphale put his drink down and smiled at Crowley before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.<br/>
Crowley’s eyebrows furrowed, he didn’t know what to do.<br/>
Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hand with his thumb.<br/>
“Sorry...” Crowley muttered.<br/>
“What’s wrong dear?”<br/>
Crowley looked up at Aziraphale and gave him a soft smile.<br/>
“It’ll be alright.”<br/>
Crowley laughed happily and scooted closer.<br/>
They gazed at each other for another moment.<br/>
“Music, dear?” Aziraphale asked.<br/>
Crowley blinked out of his trance. “Uh… yeah, sure.”<br/>
Aziraphale got up and looked through his vinyls.<br/>
“Ah, perfect,” Aziraphale said to himself.<br/>
Crowley was a bit concerned as to what music was ‘perfect’ for this situation. At least, that Aziraphale would have.<br/>
“I was kind of saving this...” Aziraphale said as he put the vinyl on the player.<br/>
Crowley blinked, shocked again. He recognised this tune.<br/>
‘I can dim the lights and play you songs, full of sad things’<br/>
“Aziraphale, is this?”<br/>
Aziraphale put out his hand and offered to dance.<br/>
Crowley stood up shakily, being nervous and a bit tipsy. “Don’t angels not dance?”<br/>
“Well, yes but…”<br/>
Crowley took his hand and smirked.<br/>
Crowley had only danced disco and other not-so-refined dances, so he wasn’t sure what to do with slow songs.<br/>
“It’s alright,” said Aziraphale, seeing the worry in Crowley’s face, “I’ll guide you.”<br/>
Crowley vaguely knew hand positions, and they just began stepping in squares or… circles?<br/>
‘oooo lover boy…’ the song continued.<br/>
Crowley was very red in the face as he stumbled while trying his best to dance.<br/>
Aziraphale would miss a beat sometimes, but he was doing well.<br/>
“Have you ever heard this song, angel?”<br/>
“Not really, but I like it so far!” Aziraphale answered shyly.<br/>
Crowley smiled, looking very much like a drunk dumbass.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled back and moved closer to him.<br/>
‘grow faster, faster’<br/>
Crowley’s heart was warm and giddy. He began to mouth the words.<br/>
‘can you feel my love heat’<br/>
Aziraphale began to chuckle and miss more steps.<br/>
Crowley got a bit lost and almost tripped over himself.<br/>
Aziraphale grabbed his hand and leaned back.<br/>
They flopped around in a circle, holding each other’s hand tightly.<br/>
“I’d like for you and I to go romancing!” Crowley sang along.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled at him.<br/>
‘Say the word, your wish is my command’<br/>
“Yeah, that.” Aziraphale said, shyly.<br/>
Crowley smiled and grabbed Aziraphale’s other hand and rocked back and forth.<br/>
They just chuckled and spinned.<br/>
‘Write my letter, feel much better’<br/>
“You know I was considering writing you a letter” Aziraphale admitted, trying not to burp.<br/>
The song slowed down and Crowley gently grabbed Aziraphale’s waist.<br/>
‘When I’m not with you, think of you always…’<br/>
Aziraphale came closer to him.<br/>
Crowley smiled and put his forehead to Aziraphale’s.<br/>
The two rocked back and forth, holding each other close.<br/>
The song changed pace and took Aziraphale back a bit.<br/>
Crowley chuckled and started bopping his head. He then stepped back for a moment and did some small dances, looking like he was going to fall.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled and laughed. He stepped back for a bit just to watch Crowley stumble.<br/>
“Dining at the Ritz we’ll meet at niiiine,” Crowley sang along.<br/>
Aziraphale’s eyes lit up. “Awe!”<br/>
Aziraphale continued to listen more closely to the lyrics.<br/>
‘Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely, just take me back to yours that will be fiiiine.’<br/>
“This is really a rather fitting song.”<br/>
Crowley nodded and took Aziraphale’s hand.<br/>
The two stumbled together some more, laughing as they did. Crowley mouthing some of the lyrics again.<br/>
“Hey boy!” he sang, face red, both from the alcohol and his emotions.<br/>
The song came to an end and Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer. There was a moment of silence and Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s eyes.<br/>
Crowley had thoughts rushing through his head. This had been too perfect, he couldn’t handle it.<br/>
‘Do it, bastard!’ Crowley thought to himself.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled.<br/>
Crowley let out a sigh and kissed Aziraphale.<br/>
Guitar started playing in the background as the next song came on. It was another slow vibe, so the two just stood there, softly kissing.<br/>
Crowley pulled away after a few moments. He looked to the side, face red and face slightly disgruntled. He felt a new sensation, and he wasn’t used to it.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled at the dorky demon.<br/>
“It’s okay, Crowley. You don’t have to worry anymore.”<br/>
Crowley looked to Aziraphale. He took off his glasses, which were already falling off his face. He hugged Aziraphale and sighed.<br/>
“Oh, my dear…” Aziraphale said softly, hugging him back.<br/>
There was a moment of silence as the two held each other.<br/>
“I’m so sorry it took so long, my dear. I was scared…” Aziraphale said, not letting go.<br/>
Crowley pulled back a bit. “Scared of what, angel?”<br/>
Aziraphale looked away. “I don’t know… Heaven or Hell finding out, and of my own feelings.”<br/>
“I was scared too. Scared you wouldn’t feel the same. After all, I am just a demon.”<br/>
“Crowley…”<br/>
Aziraphale hugged Crowley again.<br/>
The song played in the back<br/>
‘It’s the fantastic drowse of the afternoon Sundays…’<br/>
Aziraphale hadn’t heard this song either, but now it would hold memories for him.<br/>
“You’re more than just a demon,” Aziraphale muttered, “you’re the best demon.”<br/>
Crowley chuckled. “You sentimental bastard…”<br/>
Aziraphale grumbled and nuzzled Crowley’s chest.<br/>
“Hey… Aziraphale?”<br/>
“Yes dear?”<br/>
“Aziraphale… I love you.”<br/>
“Crowley I…”<br/>
Crowley panicked. There was a moment of quiet.<br/>
“I love you too, Crowley.”<br/>
Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead.<br/>
“Am I going too fast, angel?”<br/>
“Not at all. I’m okay, dear.”<br/>
Crowley smiled. “So, what do you think of Queen?”<br/>
“You know, it isn’t really my style, but it does remind me of you.”<br/>
Crowley got flustered.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled. “You know, I could go for some more wine.”<br/>
“I could always go for more wine,” Crowley remarked as he sauntered over to the wine. </p><p>The rest of the day, the two laughed and talked about the world and each other. They finally opened up to each other and Crowley was very relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>